


【SD花流．迷你视频】教你疯狂（制作：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．迷你视频】教你疯狂（制作：十甫）

本想过一阵子才做，但这俩傢伙天天缠着我，让我脑袋太活跃，睡也睡不好，只好花时间让他们秀恩爱了。

这一次用剪辑软件做的视频，软件功能还在摸索中，有些效果得先在Photoshop做，然后搬进软件加工。一共做了两遍，才做成满意的版本。然后，将图抄进手机，用APP再做一次，比较效果。

虽然APP的效果较好，但两分钟多的曲子被硬剪成一分多钟，不爽哩。还是上传这原版的，让大家一起看着他们恩爱，跟我一样，心动。


End file.
